<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme Just A Little Bit (Oh Me, Oh My!) by mattepigment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837985">Gimme Just A Little Bit (Oh Me, Oh My!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment'>mattepigment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Bottoming from the Top, F/M, Riding, Sex Toys, idek what to include in these tags tbh, idk i just really love this pairing, mentions of sylvain and caspar but theyre not important to the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Hugo Fraldarius, February 22nd at 3:59 am</p><p>POSITION #14… FELLAS, DO NOT, I REPEAT… DO NOT HAVE SEX LIKE THIS.</p><p> </p><p>Felix writes an angry comment online after being swayed by Fake News.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gimme Just A Little Bit (Oh Me, Oh My!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! hope u all r staying safe. inspired by a tweet but i dont know how to hyperlink on here so i'll just explain it- it's a guy bitching about his hot gf wrecking him after trying out the amazon sex position (google at your own risk) and im currently on a netteflix spiral so these two were the lovely contenders that will recreate this.</p><p>stay safe and remember acab and we gotta defund the police man.</p><p>not beta'd! whats new<br/> </p><p>fic title comes from XS by Rina Sawayama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His bedroom is still bathed in darkness when he wakes up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix groans into a stretch, back popping and muscles burning from the movement. He yawns big and wide, breath stale and eyes lightly crusted with sleep, and his hands roam to the back of his thighs and he presses his fingers into the skin where the ache in his muscles is the strongest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chances a look at the bedside clock- 03:45 A.M. in bright green letters, and blindly reaches for his phone in the dark. He sits up in bed as he waits for his phone to boot back up, eyes squinting at the bright white screen that assaults his vision. He toes around the wooden floor until he locates his discarded boxers, standing up to re-dress his bare lower half. A dry swallow causes him to make his way to his apartment’s kitchen where he fetches a cold bottle of water from the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water bottle attained, he stares dazedly at the fridge light; as he’s deep in thought, he unconsciously presses his sore thighs together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never cum that hard in my life,” he says to the greek yogurt container that’s currently on the top shelf of his and Annette’s fridge. Of course, being that it’s an inanimate object, said yogurt offers no words in return. Irritated, Felix pushes the door of the fridge shut and moves to lean against the adjacent counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaky hands, he opens up his text conversation with Sylvain and goes back to almost two months ago from when the insufferable redhead had sent him that godforsaken </span>
  <em>
    <span>14 Positions To Try In The Days Leading Up To Valentine’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>online article link. At the time, Felix had initially ignored the article and had ignored Sylvain altogether when he had sent him the message but the thumbnail was funny and he needed something to pass the time while he was on break at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix never thought he would have eventually ended up like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> from just reading a women’s online magazine article, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The article was straightforward and easy to read. His initial read through on his break had him laughing at the depiction of each drawing up until he had gotten to the last position and everything suddenly wasn’t so funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Amazon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as referred to by the article author ‘Dima’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is simply someone getting their cock ridden but in missionary position!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Felix’s eyebrows had shot up at not only the wording of that sentence but also the visual drawing that went along with it. Seemingly, it was a purple woman looming over her partner and they’re connected at the middle. The yellow man on the bottom has his knees up to his chest and his feet up in the air. The woman has her hands placed on the soles of the man’s feet for stability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t even have enough time to take in the last position because his phone’s alarm signaling his break was over had blared out loudly and jostled him, bringing him back to the reality of processing checks and filing documents at his shitty job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he had always managed to find himself thinking of that position. Dozing off at his desk, pouring himself a cup of coffee, conditioning his hair in the shower, kissing Annette’s neck after finishing a romp in the sheets. That article had managed to plague his mind for days and because of it he had put Sylvain’s text conversation on Do Not Disturb mode for almost a full week. It had gotten to the point where he replaced the yellow and purple characters in the article’s images with thoughts of him and Annette in that position. Felix thinks back to the first time he and Annette ever had sex- within the first month of their relationship back in college on his twin bed after sexiling their college friend Caspar to the dorm building’s common room. It was clumsy and awkward and boring missionary sex but to Felix it was nothing short of perfect. If Annette were to ever bottom from the top like that would she be as gentle and slow as Felix had been their first time? Or would she be a splitting image of the Felix from a few nights ago, hasty and animalistic as he pistoned forward with his girlfriend’s legs bracketing his shoulders?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought never failed to make Felix’s head spin and it had consumed him to the point where he had blurted out his request to try that position just a week before his upcoming birthday. Annette had easily agreed with one of her gorgeous smiles and had placated his doubts and worries with tons of kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Present time Felix, who is currently busy typing out the angriest social media comment he thinks he can muster, wishes he could shove past horny Felix in a locker for good..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix doesn’t even know why he’s so ticked off- his birthday had been amazing. He had the hindsight a month in advance to request the entire week off from work and was so grateful that he had done so. Annette was her own boss and worked from home as a voice actor so she never had a set schedule to follow. Felix dreaded having to go back to work the following Monday because sleeping in until ten with his pretty girlfriend to wake up to had him seriously debating whether or not he should quit his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His birthday had fallen on a Thursday and the day had started with Annette smothering his face in kisses as his wakeup moring call before she dragged him to the shower and seemingly sucked the soul out of his dick within record time. Felix wasn’t one for parties and this was the first birthday he and Annette would be spending with one another since moving in together so they decided they wanted each Monumental Calendar Event to be spent with just each other’s company. Annette had decidedly put off her work tasks for the day in favor of cuddling and smooching Felix as they watched cooking shows on their living room couch. In the evening, Annette had told him to freshen up in the shower while she picked out an outfit for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just what I wear to work when we have important people in the office,” Felix had said, a brow raised as he had stared at his reflection in their bedroom mirror. A white button up shirt that was definitely not buttoned up all the way with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a pair of dark blue pressed chino pants and the expensive designer loafers Annette had surprised him with as a gift earlier in the day. He suppressed a smile at the memory of him blubbering over the gift and ducked his head, his right hand moving to secure his new white and gold designer watch, also a gift but this time a collective purchase from his and Annette’s combined friend group, with a pleased hum. “What sneaky plans do you have planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette had simply laughed at him, the sound tinkling in the air as she moved about their shared space. She had been dressed in a red, backless long sleeved dress that reached the floor and donned a slit up the right side, exposing her lightly tanned leg and showing off her matching red heels. Felix watched her every movement like a hawk and even found her graceful as she almost stumbled over her feet in an attempt to retrieve her clutch from her makeup table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sneaky plans involved Annete wine-ing and dining Felix at his favorite Mongolian restaurant where they had sat across from each other and held hands while swapping bites of each other’s orders and spoon feeding sweet desserts to one another. Felix was honestly content with the presents and meals that he had been so shocked to find that after paying for the bill, Annette had even surprised him with box seat tickets to see the two hour ballet show that was in town for the month. A little wine drunk, he had blubbered emotionally on the drive to the theatre which caused Annette to cackle from her position behind the driver’s seat and reach over to place a grounding hand high up on his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, his 23rd birthday was one for the books and by the time they had reached their apartment Felix believed he had a permanent grin placed on his face. It was already getting pretty late so he had thought nothing of it when Annette had taken his hand and pulled him in the direction of their bedroom after they had taken off their shoes at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we had stopped there,” present time Felix grunts, eyes focused as he angrily tapped at his phone’s screen,“I wouldn’t be as messed up as I am right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s my birthday boy holding up,” Annette had said, tone sweet as she turned to face Felix. She stepped into his space which he had easily welcomed with open arms, hands moving on autopilot as they smoothed upwards on her exposed back and eventually rested on the sides of her neck. Annette was so gorgeous. On the drive back, she had taken her hair out of the pinned back bun she had sported to dinner and the ballet which allowed her hair to rest on her shoulders in loose, messy curls. From his spot in the passenger’s seat of his car Felix had looked on dreamily at Annette’s side profile as the nightlife lights of the outside world illuminated her face in a constant change of reds, green, purples, and blues. And now here she was standing in front of him, in his arms, in their bedroom of their shared apartment with the overhead ceiling light dimmed and making her look even more lovely than she usually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed and absolutely overflowing with love, and feeling like he was about to start crying again, Felix had leaned down for a kiss that Annette happily reciprocated, meeting him halfway as she stood on the tips of her toes and let out a sweet sigh as their lips met and moved against one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a light smacking sound that honestly drove Felix crazy in heavier moments, Annette pulled away from the kiss but stepped closer to Felix. The fabric of her dress shifted and rode up to expose her thigh even more as she pressed flush against Felix, her breath tickling his ear as she moved to playfully nip and tug at the dangling silver hoop that was pierced into it. “One last present and then we can go to bed,” she had said, tone still sweet but now with an edge to it. Like chocolate laced with pepper, her words went down sugary and left a pleasant burn at the back of Felix’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The present, of course, had been the fantasy Felix had remembered confessing to Annette a week prior. Annette had roped him in with her soft touches and sure kisses, mouths connected as they slowly undressed one another before falling into a heap of limbs onto their (</span>
  <em>
    <span>their!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) bed with Annette on Felix’s lap. She had traveled kisses from his ear to his clavicle, his right nipple to his bellybutton, and further down until she was facing his half hard cock. Expecting a repeat of the morning, Felix had gotten comfortable in his position against their pillows with a content hum and consequently had the wind punched out of his chest when Annette easily lifted his legs in the air and pushed his knees towards his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annette!”, he had squealed, which he will Never admit to doing, but he had been surprised at the sudden position change and at the fact that he was now exposed. As a reflex, his hole had twitched and, unfortunately, the action was caught by Annette who regarded him with an almost evil twinkle in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat you out some other day,” she said breezily, as if discussing the weather, before she leaned down and licked a sloppy wet trail from his nutsack to the fat tiphead of his cock. Felix had groaned, legs twitching and jerking from the position he was in as he watched his girlfriend lick around the tip of his dick before swallowing him down to the hilt. In this position, his abs clenched painfully and a startled moan ripped out of his throat while Annette repeatedly swallowed and hummed around his cock, the caused pleasure spiking jolts up his spine and making Felix point and curl his toes towards the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, N-Nette,” Felix stuttered out, neck craned to continue to watch on as Annette fucked her throat on his cock with a comfortable ease. At the sound of his shattered voice, Annette blinked one eye opened with a hum, lips sealed tight around the tip of his cock as her tongue laved hot and wet over his slit. Felix hissed, one hand moving to play with the same nipple she had kissed earlier while the other went to grip the pillow beneath his head. Annette gracefully leaned over to the bedside table and pumped out a dollop of lube from the bottle they kept nearby before rubbing it between both of her hands to warm the sticky liquid up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I had one present,” Annette begins, slick hands gripping and pulling at Felix’s cock and balls, tugging him to full hardness with a sickeningly sweet smile on her pretty face. “But I really have two!” She sits up straight, her pelvis bumping against Felix’s as her hands still work at his stiff cock. If he squinted and focused his eyes enough it looked as if she was playing with her own. Annette notices his stare and tilts her head, hips subconsciously rolling to grind against Felix’s as she tries to get some friction on her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a defeated groan, his head flops back down against the pillows. He’ll have to figure out how he’ll bring up the idea of getting fucked by a strap on later. Right now, his curiosity is piqued by something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?,” Felix gasps out as Annette open palm rubs at the slit of his cock, messily spreading pre-cum and lube. As a treat, the thumb of her hand rubbing at his balls moves down lower to circle featherlight touches against his hole, causing him to stutter out a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a delighted hum, Annette reaches back over to their bedside drawer and pulls out a little velvet black box. Felix is watching her every move, partially annoyed at how the pleasure’s stopped, and is stunned when he sees his girlfriend pull out-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cockring,” he deadpans, his lower belly flooding with warmth. His hands subconsciously move to the back of his knees, pulling them in closer to his chest as he watches Annette slip the device onto him. It fits snug at the base of his dick and has a small extra attachment that is designed to cup his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette positions herself atop the back of Felix’s thighs with a quick swing of her legs. She presses her cunt flat against the underside of Felix’s wet cock and groans at the friction against her clit. Felix watches on with stars in his eyes as Annette continues to grind him to death and he doesn’t notice her right hand go behind her until he feels her fingertips ghosting alongside the base of his dick and against the hot pink cockring before she seemingly presses against the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix positively wails as his lower regions are wracked with vibrations as the cockring comes to life, pulsing in rapid fire waves around his cock and against his balls. Above him, Annette moans as she presses her cunt against him harder, her grinding becoming rougher as she feels the vibrations, although weakened, pass from him onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix almost loses the grip on his right leg when Annette easily re-aligns him to allow her to sink down onto him, a wheeze escaping his throat as she swivels and grounds her hips. She leans forward with a choked moan to stabilize herself, hands laid flat on Felix’s chest. He tests a slow rise up and down of her hips which causes them to both moan out their pleasure in unison, though, for different reasons- Annette’s relaxed and Felix’s tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, baby, baby,” Annette almost sings, her hips picking up speed. It’s such an odd sensation- it’s completely pleasurable, no doubt about it if the layer of sweat and the punched out moans from Felix are any indication, but he feels like he’s the one being fucked in this position even though Annette’s sinking her fluttering wet heat around him. He has almost a foot in size on her but here he is, knees pressed to his chest while his eyelids twitch until they eventually close, feeling like he’s in heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes was a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette had used that moment to grab his ankles to place them over her shoulders, shocking him enough and forcing him to re-open his eyes. He ended up moaning for two different reasons- the visual of his tiny girlfriend basically domming him and the fact that she had chosen that moment to slam down to the base of his cock, reaching behind him to up the vibrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gurgles out his shocked moans because Annette decides to stuff his mouth with two fingers, the pads on her fingers rubbing and pressing down against the muscle and she looms over him, hips grinding in wild circles. The look in her eyes is downright wild, the regular beautiful blue that Felix is so used to seeing now being blown out by the intense color of her deep pupils. Her hair frames her face and the overhead lighting casts a glow on her flyaways and makes it look as if she were an angel. Somewhere in the back of Felix’s fucked out mind, he instead visualizes her as a mean, blue horned succubus whose tail tapers off into the cutest pink heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette smiles toothily at how Felix’s eyes go unfocused and hazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, whose dick is this,” she groans out, fingers leaving Felix’s mouth to lift up his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a few moments for Felix to digest her question over the roaring in his ears but when he does, he blinks rapidly with a bewildered shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?!", he asks, voice pitched high as he's continuously drowned in pleasure. If he didn't know any better, he'd suspect he was having a stroke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a tsk of her teeth, Annette leans forward while she continues to ride Felix, forcing his hips further off the bed and his knees onto either side of his neck. Felix is by no means a stranger to this position except it would be him putting Annette where he is right now. It's always been one of her favorites because she likes the feeling of being pinned down by Felix as he fucks her into next week. She's also said in the past that she likes to watch Felix's face as he fucks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix licks his lips and pants hotly into Annette's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said," she sings, head turning to the side to kiss Felix's right ankle, "whose dick is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed and shell shocked, Felix cannot keep the wrecked "</span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>" from stumbling past his lips. Apparently, Annette wasn't ready for that because she immediately stiffens above him with a howl and tightens around him, her wet heat fluttering as she grounds her clit against Felix's pelvic bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creamed out, she starts twitching as the vibrations that travel through to her teeter her onto the brink of overstimulation. After a few slow rolls of her hips she rises off of Felix and releases a wrecked noise as she sees a thick trail of their mixed fluids connect her cunt to his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaky hands, she removes the cockring from Felix and then proceeds to sink back down onto him while shoving those same two fingers back into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Felix were physically present in that moment, he would have loved to recount everything he had seen, felt, heard, tasted. As it stands, he thinks he had blacked out after Annette had began riding him again and didn't even know he was cumming inside of her until he felt the (embarrassing) high pitched moan leave the back of his throat just to be muffled against Annette's fingers that were playing with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. His orgasm had completely taken over him, wracking him into a full bodied shudder as his abs clenched wildly at the intense wave that washed over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't tell if it was him or Annette chanting out </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All he knows is that he had yanked her down to meet her mouth in a messy open mouthed kiss in an attempt to keep himself from letting out any additional embarrassing noises. When Annette had eventually leaned back on the bed with one of her hands between her legs to spread her wet folds to present Felix’s cum slowly dripping from her core, Felix would be reluctant to admit that he had immediately dived face first into her cunt with an open mouth if he hadn’t eaten his cum out of her as if he had never seen a meal before in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Present time Felix’s cock twitches in his loose boxers at the memory. He feels himself go red all over from the neck up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swipes a hand over his face with an irritated groan before he takes a sip of his chilled water to try to calm himself down. Trust his idiot boy body to betray him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finishes off his water bottle as he posts his comment onto the article that has been the cause of his demise for the past two months. When he gets up from his seat on the coach, he stretches his arms over his head before he makes his way back to his bedroom where he finds Annette still under the blankets and sleeping soundly. With a defeated yawn he rolls back into bed and close to her warmth under the covers, eyes drooping shut after he presses a soft kiss between the dip of her breasts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Felix Hugo Fraldarius</strong> February 22nd at 3:59 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>POSITION #14… FELLAS, DO NOT, I REPEAT… DO NOT HAVE SEX LIKE THIS… I wanted to do something fun and different and new so I tried this position with my girlfriend on my birthday a couple of days ago and I have never cum so hard in my life and I had never seen her get so wild, the look in her eyes had almost scared me. What pissed me off the most is when she had grabbed my ankles and put my legs in the air and asked me “bitch whose dick is this” and I don’t even remember what I said but it was probably something stupid like “yours”. The past two days I’ve woken up so humiliated and each night she has wanted me to get in this position when we have sex I can’t keep seeing myself like this yeah it feels good shut the fuck up but I can’t keep seeing myself like this smh...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope whoever read this enjoyed reading :] i tweaked the meme text a liddle bit bc felix doesnt actually mind hes just bitching to bitch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>